


Yaoi Cafe || HAIKYUU!!

by sagebinx



Category: Given, haikyuu
Genre: BL, Bokuaka - Freeform, BoyxBoy, F/F, Gen, KageHina - Freeform, KageyamaxHinata, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Other, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Yaoi, Yaoi Cafe, boylove, daisuga - Freeform, haikyuufanfiction, iwaoi - Freeform, miwa - Freeform, miwakageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagebinx/pseuds/sagebinx
Summary: 𑁍┊two boys share kisses in the yaoi café they work at.one of them does it for the money,the other has different reasons...[ a haikyuu fanfiction ]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	1. fake.

## one; fake.  
  


The boy with orange air smiled as he walked down the streets of Tokyo.

_Walk..._

Hinata couldn't believe he had forgotten such a simple experience. He was so used to running around, walking as a normal, regular citizen seemed so...

Unusual.

Right now, he walked as if he was fine; as if _everything_ was fine and normal. He felt happy. He felt his bare feet push against the wet cement floor and it felt good. He chuckled.

Ah, the sky seems gloomy, he thought. The clouds were dark, massive and scary. They gave off the same aura a certain someone did...

Well, outside, it might have been rainy and gloomy, but inside the boy's mind was a sun shining with splendid vigor. At the current moment, his heart was full of joy.

There was a song in the his mind, a tune that he couldn't push out. It was such a happy and beautiful melody, he grinned at all the strangers he met.

His little sister with the same soft orange hair trotted along beside him. Her school backpack bounced as she hopped.

She was humming the same song as he was, and she had a little lollypop in her hand. Hinata beamed at her and beamed back at him.

It was all sunshine and rainbows...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Y A O I C A F E**  
a haikyuu fan-fiction.

  
  


**Eleven months ago.**

"BOKE !!!"

All heads turn toward Kageyama after this outburst. The poor nineteen-year-old realizes this and blinks at everyone with terror. His face has turned a deep shade of red.

"Forgive me," he mutters. Then, pursing his lips, he continues to wipe the table.

Kageyama Tobio often wishes he was like that plastic flower kept in the vase in front of him.

Dead.

Lately, the young man has been having a lot of such moments. And almost all of these moments feature a certain orange-haired person...

"I'm so sorry Kageyama!" squeaks Hinata. He bumped into Tobio while handing out the orders. Right now, Hinata is on the floor, picking up the pieces of the mug he dropped.

Hinata looks up and gives Kageyama a faint smile, "I hope you forgive me."

"You bastard..." Kageyama growls angrily.

"Don't mind, Kageyama!" Sugawara- san beams and starts to help Hinata. Kageyama scoffs.

Hinata Shouyo.

Kageyama doesn't think much about Hinata. To Kageyama, that ginger is a dullard and not worth his time. Hinata joined the Cafe way before he did, but that doesn't mean Kageyama respects him. Hinata is always making some kind of mistake, always tripping over air and worst of all, he's always smiling.

Kageyama Tobio hates people who smile for no reason. He finds those people disgusting.

Sighing heavily, he wipes the cold glass table with his wet cloth. Everything is almost back to normal now. The guests are muttering again, giggling, snapping photographs...

Fuck it all, Kageyama thinks. He hates this place.

The cafe is dim. The golden lights do a fair job at giving the place a fairyland like look. Fake veins fall from the false bricked walls. Plastic leaves and plastic flowers seem to give the cafe a lovely air.

Everything is fake in this Yaoi Cafe.

Akaashi kissing Kuro for the guests, Bokuto happily reading the menu to the new diner, Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi enacting a pocky scene for a squealing girl...

Everything is fake in this Yaoi Cafe.

Nothing is real. Everything is an illusion. Everything is just a-

"Oi Kageyama," calls Kenma. He walks toward him and adjusts his dyed locks.

"Yes?" Kageyama says, trying his best to be polite.

"The person over there," he says softly, his golden orbs focusing on a blonde man, "he just called for us both."

"Huh?"

Kageyama eyes the guest. In one hand, he carries a camera and in the other, a waifu pillow. Kageyama doesn't feel like performing in front of that man.

"Tch. Another pervert," he mutters under his breath. He clenches his fists. The nails of his thumb dig into his palm and it hurts. It hurts...

Kageyama Tobio doesn't want to be here.

So why is he here? Just to suffer? Every night, he can feel his leg... And his arm... even his fingers-

"I don't think there's anything wrong with being a little pervy, Kageyama," says Kenma, "besides, people like him are the reason we earn."

Ah yes. That's right. Kageyama is here to earn.

With his fingers, he adjusts the golden jewel shimmering and dangling from his left ear. They made him wear this when he first joined. "Makes you look hotter, Kageyama," Sugawara had told him.

Presently, Kageyama smiles as he walks toward the man along with Kenma. The man smiles back at them both, and looking at the menu, he says, "A pocky stick skit please."

The pocky stick one huh.

Kageyama and Kenma sit down on the maroon couch placed near the man. A glass full of pocky sticks sits on the table in front of them. Kageyama has done the pocky scene skit with many people here. Once with Bokuto, and once even with Sugawara.

"What?" says Kageyama. This marks the beginning of the skit. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Kenma fumbles with his clothes nervously. His usually pale cheeks are a little red. This shows how perfect the teen's acting skills are. "Tomorrow is your flight...you'll be going away..." Kenma says.

Kageyama gives a naughty smirk, "you know I'm going to be back in two days, right?"

"But-"

"Fine. I'll bring you a gift. What is it that you want, my love?"

Kenma's eyes light up. He shifts closer to Kageyama and begins to trace the outline of the latter's thighs. Slowly, his hand reaches further up.

"I just want this back," whispers Kenma, pointing to Kageyama's crotch.

Muscle Memory is the only thing that helps the raven-haired man enact the scene perfectly. He has a look in his eyes, a glimmer in his dark orbs that ignite the lust of the observer. With one swift movement, he is on top of Kenma.

Grabbing his face, Kageyama smirks, "pretty bold, aren't you?"

Meanwhile, the blonde man is giggling like an idiot. With his nimble fingers, Kageyama takes a pocky stick and places it in Kenma's mouth.

Inching closer to Kenma's face, Kageyama can feel his warm breath on his nose. He can see his own reflection in the golden eyes of the boy.

He is close to Kenma. Way too close.

With a gentle tilt of his head, Kageyama bites the pocky stick. Nibbling on it little by little, he finally reaches Kenma's lips.

"Your lips are so chapped, my love," whispers Kageyama. "You don't give them the attention they deserve...Here. Let me do it for you."

Slowly, as if the world outside has paused, Kageyama seals Kenma's lips with a kiss.

Kenma gives a soft moan, almost like a kitten purring with delight. It is a soft kiss at first. A simple peck. Then, as Kageyama feels Kozume's tongue enter his mouth, he can sense the gush of warmth, fierceness, and...

Lust.

The taste of chocolate in his mouth and the sense of disgust in his own mind, Kageyama continues to kiss Kenma.

"Maybe I should bring you a lip-balm, yeah?" says Kageyama. In reply, Kenma simply gropes Kageyama and pulls him down again.

The lust in the air feels real, but it is not.

The flowers in the Cafe look real, but they are not.  
  


At the end of the day, everything will always be fake in this Yaoi Cafe.

___


	2. drown.

With a grunt, Kageyama throws the black bag into the garbage bin. Heaving a sigh and wiping his brow with his sleeve, he stares up at the sky. Very few stars shine with full glory and the moon hides behind grey clouds. He sees an owl fly past.

"Otsukaresama!" smiles Sugawara, leaning against the café's backdoor.

"Yeah..." Kageyama replies. "Oskare."

Sugawara pulls out a lighter from his pocket and taps his legs to the beat of the low cafe music. "You're leaving for home already?" he asks. The ash grey-haired youngster is the manager of the cafe. Unlike Kageyama and most of the others, he works full-time here.

"Yeah. The University has been holding surprise tests lately and I'm performing poorly in them all."

Sugawara chuckles and Kageyama tries to smile. Pretty sure he failed at the attempt, he bows his head and starts to walk toward the shed. The staff keeps their vehicles there.

_One day_ , Kageyama thinks, _one day...I'll be able to actually talk to people_ _._ Grabbing his rusty bicycle, he makes his way toward the street.

"You know, you can always ask me if you have doubts!" Sugawara says, lighting up his cigarette. He puffs out a little cloud of smoke which dissolves into the air. "I was always good with studies back in my day," he smirks.

Kageyama is about to thank him when a sudden laughter fills up the area. The raven-haired boy turns to see Kuro, Akaashi and Bokuto climb down the stairs, their bags in hand.

"SUGAWARA!" says Kuro smugly, giving his friend a slap on the back. "Stop talking like an old man. Daichi might dump you, you know."

"Shut up, Kuro!" Sugawara says, turning red. Everyone except him and Tobio burst into laughter.

Sawamura Daichi... Kageyama doesn't really know who that guy is. He has just heard his senpais teasing Sugawara by Daichi's name.

Presently, Kageyama looks at the lot for a little while. Then pursing his lips, he turns away to leave.

"Hey hey hey, Kageyama! Why are you going away? Let's go get some Ramen! By the way, your kissing skit with Kenma was _hot_! I wish I could pull out my shit like that...You should teach me one day!" Bokuto beams, waving his hands vigorously in the air.

"Bokuto san, shouldn't you go home and finish your projects?"

"Akaashi, give the man a break! We've all been working our asses off, you know," Kuro says, "Bokuto's right, Kageyama! Join us for Ramen. We'll take you to Seijoh's. The bill's on me."

"Maybe next time, senpai. I have to go home and study for the test." Kageyama replies awkwardly.

"Ah Well. That sure sucks." Kuro says, shrugging.

"By the way, that's very sincere of you, Kageyama," grins Sugawara.

"Yes. Learn something from him, Bokuto san."

"Akaaashi!" whines Bokuto.

Kageyama shifts his weight from one foot to another. He really doesn't know how to talk with his coworkers. Most of all, he doesn't know how to react when he is the subject of their conversations.

They all always seem so happy and friendly. And Kuro san and Bokuto san are always laughing and joking around. He just doesn't fit in with them all.

He doesn't know how people can laugh. Now that Kageyama thinks about it, he does not remember himself ever laughing at all. Maybe when he was a child, he laughed. But not anymore.

He doesn't fit in with these people. Kageyama Tobio just doesn't fit in.

"See you tomorrow. Osakare." he says.

"Yeah, OSKARE!" Everyone replies in unison.

Suddenly, Kageyama bumps into a tall, blonde man. Tobio's grip on the handle of his bike tightens, and he starts to walk faster, not apologising to the bean pole.

"Ar?" says Tsukkishima, "So the baby boy is going him on his own now huh. Where's your sister, Kageyama- _kun_? Doesn't she usually come to the cafe to pick you up?"

"And then carry you backseat to your home?" Yamaguchi adds sarcastically.

They both burst into laughter. It is so mocking and so loud, Kageyama has an urge to punch these twits right in the crotch.

"Stop it, you two!" scolds Sugawara.

"Obviously, she said I could carry it to work on my own from now on. Now kindly, go masturbate. Cuz I don't give a fuck." Kageyama says and gets on his bike. He puts on his headphones with his free hand, just to shut up the sound of the world.

He doesn't play a song because he can't. The headphones are broken.

The flickers and glow of the lights of the cars rushing past light up the night. Kageyama pedals away slowly, in silence. Lost in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice a certain someone call his name.

He notices the person only when he sees a flash of orange.

Hinata Shouyo zooms past Kageyama on his rollerskates. Grinning widely, he waves at Tobio and mouths 'bye!'

But Kageyama just looks on at him with disgust.

He watches as the mass of orange hair gets smaller and smaller and finally disappears into the dark street.

"Who the fuck goes home on roller-skates? He's insane." the raven-haired boy mutters to himself.

Then slowly, drowning in his own thoughts, Kageyama Tobio pedals away from the Yaoi Cafe.

𓆝 𓆜

When he reaches his home, Kageyama discovers his sister's shoes aren't there.

Kageyama Tobio's sister, Miwa, is just like a rainbow. Whenever she enters someplace, or whenever she meets someone, she emits all her colours, all her inner excitement in such a joyous and pleasant way that all the grey clouds and the storms in the place or person disappear. Miwa Kageyama is weird that way, and it is a good weird. She genuinely cares for the people around her and the world she lives in, unlike Tobio. She is his polar opposite. Sometimes, Tobio wonders how she turned out this way. Both the siblings got the same upbringing, and look how different they both ended up.

Not finding her home right now feels a bit weird. Usually, the both of them reached home together. And now, it was just him. But honestly though, what else was he expecting?

Their conversation last night was something like this:

_Tobio: you need to stop._

_Miwa (eating her dinner) : but I'm hungry!_

_Tobio: I'm talking about you picking me up from my part-time job._

_Miwa (still chewing): um, why?_

_Tobio: I'm almost an adult now, Miwa. I can walk home on my own._

_Miwa: but riding on the bike saves your time. It gives you more time to study!_

_Tobio (almost yelling) : I don't care. You don't get it. It is so fucking embarrassing. I feel like a total kid. Don't you dare pick me up tomorrow._

_Miwa (chewing thoughtfully): ..._

_Tobio: well?!_

_Miwa: hm alright. I won't come to your cute cafe. Man, I liked seeing the boys..._

_Tobio: thank go-_

_Miwa: but you take the bike. I'll walk home from work. You need all the extra time you can to study and get a university and then a good job._

When Tobio asked her if she was sure, she said yes. And that is why Tobio brought his rusty bike to the stupid cafe today.

He takes his own shoes off and enters the small flat he shares with Miwa. There is only one room, to be completely honest about it. And that one room too is filled mostly with books.

One side of the room, the left side, belongs to Tobio while the right side is his sister's. A window sits in the wall between, and this time, real flowers and real plants bloom in the cute little pots.

Tobio's side has the only bathroom in the house.

Their house isn't much. Just one room, one bathroom and a little corner which they call the kitchen; but to Kageyama, this place is his refuge.

This place is his home.

And this is where Kageyama writes.

He sits down on his desk and pulls out his phone. The phone is pink (it belonged to Miwa earlier. She likes pink.) and the screen is a bit cracked. He takes a look around his home and begins to type.

Kageyama has a world in his mind. A world that he writes about each day, in the hope that he one day, he'll be able to finish writing a book and publish it.

Reality is not wonderful to Kageyama.

That is why he writes. He fills his veins, his heart and lungs with the water of the world that exists in his mind...

to escape reality. Completely.

This fake world is the only thing that makes Kageyama feel happy.

Reality is such a nasty thing. That is why Kageyama writes.

He writes to drown in a world which he can control.

A clap of thunder echoes throughout the area and all the buildings are greeted with pouring rain. The rain pours over the buildings. It graces the cement roads, touches and trips down from the plastic umbrellas. It reaches the floor and creates ripples.

Kageyama closes his eyes and feels the falling water.

Water. Water. Rain.

He breathes in and begins to type. Rain creates the best background music to the scenes unraveling in his world. He types them to the best of his ability. He is, after all, a writer.

He writes, writes, sees, imagines, types, listens, sees. Drowns...

At some point, the door opens and his sister, Miwa, enters. "I'm home," she says. But no one answers. Kageyama is too absorbed.

She smiles to herself and slips into the bathroom, unnoticed by Kageyama. But Tobio does hear the sound of the door closing. He knows his sister is home.

He doesn't get up from his writing spot, just continues to type. He is on a roll tonight. The night, the clouds, the rain, the plants...it's the perfect environment to finish the chapter on which he has worked on for weeks.

Suddenly, there is a thud from the bathroom and Kageyama jumps.

"Miwa?" he says aloud, almost putting his phone down.

"Yes?" comes a voice from the bathroom.

"Did you...did you _slip_?"

His sister chuckles. "Yeah ha-ha. Just slipped on the soap. By the way, why the hell did you buy this brand? I just told you yesterday I don't like this one."

"Be thankful I at least brought you one, Miwa. You don't always get what you like."

His sister says something Tobio doesn't care to catch. Picking up his phone, he lets the tip of his fingers flow on the keypad and down he drowns further into the fictional world he owns.

____


	3. lanes

Being Kozume Kenma's neighbor can get pretty damn sweet.

Somewhere, a few miles away from Tobio Kageyama's humble home, a small pebble bumps into Kuro Tetsuro's window and he jumps. _Aah_. He knows who it is. He knows who threw the stone and he knows what's waiting for him. Getting off his bed, he heads over to his window and peers down.

A scrawny, slouching form is on the street. His dyed hair is messy and his shirt hangs loose, exposing a bit of his shoulder. The black-haired youngster can clearly hear his childhood friend say:

"Kuroo..."

Ah yes. Of course. Being Kenma's neighbor is as sweet as swallowing a bottle of vinegar.

"Kenma, you do realize what time it is, right?"

Kuroo is annoyed. Just a little bit. It is three in the morning. The moon is out, the stars are out, the dogs are out, a Kozume Kenma is out and maybe some cats are out too.

But Kuro is not going to be something that is out.

"Kuroo, these codes are killing me," Kenma speaks like an especially depressed google assistant.

"Dude, you know I never studied coding," Kuro says. His voice echos a little in the dark.

And yet, Kuro finds himself grabbing an old, pale volleyball and putting his long leg outside the window.

Smirking and carefully gripping the branch of the Sakura tree that stands in his backyard, Kuro leaps.  
He lands safely on a thicker branch and begins to climb down.

"I swear to _God,_ Kenma."

Kuro has snuck out like this countless times. His house is right in front of Kozume's. Whenever Kuro's parents grounded him, or whenever he wanted to play, he'd simply jump out his window onto the tree and then climb down. Then he'd go over to Kenma's place to have fun.

This is just like all other times.

This is just like any other night.

Kuro's bunny slippers finally touch the cement ground and he walks toward his friend.

"You're one helluva weirdo you know." He says, running a hand through his bed hair. Kozume purses his lips.

"I can't take this anymore. It is soo hard." Kenma groans as he turns and begins to walk toward their usual hangout place, the park.

"What's hard? The _codes_ or your..."

"Are you drunk or something? Why the heck would my dick be hard?" Kenma asks, frowning with disgust.

"Ah you know," Kuro smirks as he puts his hands behind his head and begins to walk as well. "Because you're with _me."_

"Ha?" Kenma says, walking with a dead look on his face, "nice of you to assume I have a thing for you, _Kuro_."

Kuro chuckles and his laugh lights up the night. "So tell me, who _do_ you have a thing for huh?" he asks with a smug face.

"Definitely not on you."

"Aww. Is it Tobio then? You kissed him very _very_ passionately today."

Kenma sighs. "It's not that I'm in love with him, Kuro. It's just that I am good at my job."

"Yeah...I know."

Walking beside his childhood friend in these streets...these streets that Kuro has known since forever...Kuro feels at ease. He is used to it all. He knows the way to the little park even though it is so dark. This is Kuro's neighborhood; the neighborhood he shares with Kenma. He knows all the lanes by heart.

They both reach the park in silence. The moon glows in the night sky and moths flutter near the park's lights. Kuro presses the volleyball in his hands.

"Why did you bring this thing anyway?" Kenma asks. "we haven't played this since were like ten."

"Thought it might cheer you up. " Kuro says, smiling as he walks a fair distance away from Kenma and gets into position. Kenma sighs and shakes his head.

"You're drunk."

Kuro laughs and gives the ball to Kenma.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just very _very_ sleep-deprived. Because of you."

"Sorry, not sorry," Kenma says as he takes the ball in his left hand, lets it fly upward then fall. Then with his right palm, he slaps it as hard as he can. A loud sound fills the night as Kuro smashes the ball with force.

The ball zooms back at Kenma and he catches it with both his hands.

"You're good at this," Kenma mumbles, amused.

"Mhm, I guess." Kuro says, rubbing the back of his neck, "We used to play this a lot, remember? Man, I wonder how my life would've turned out if I never quit volleyball."

"Yeah. I still remember how passionate you were about it back then. We used to play it all the time. But then somewhere along the way, we stopped."

Kuro gives a nonchalant shrug and hits the ball again. Then he sees it. A black cat. It stands right behind Kenma, watching the both of them with its gleaming yellow eyes. Kenma doesn't realize the presence of the feline behind him and he takes a few steps backward, trying to reach the ball.

"Hey, Kenma! Watch it!"

"Huh? Wha- AH! Fuck-"

To Kuro's horror, Kenma's foot lands just on the cat's tail. The cat hisses, spits, and pounces on the youngster. Meanwhile, the ball lands right on Kenma's face, and then he falls down, twisting his ankle and getting scratched horribly by the cat.

"Fucking hell!" Kuro says as he runs toward Kenma, trying to lift him up and take him toward the seat.

"Can you-"

"Yep. I can walk. And sit. It's ok. I'm ok. Just a bit traumatized..."

"Stupid cat. What was she thinking-"

"Why the hell didn't you warn me earlier?"

"It was dark! I couldn't see it in the night!"

Kenma groans and they both sit down on the park bench. Kuro cautiously touches his friend's ankle, causing the latter to flinch. There are scratch marks on Kenma's face. In some places, it is even bleeding a little.

"You know, you should've definitely taken volleyball... That shot was crazy strong..." Kenma says, narrowing his eyes at the spot that hurt.

Kuro blinks. Then, he starts to laugh nervously. Stopping suddenly, he sighs deeply and puts his head back, and stares at the sky.

"Yo Kenma. Do you believe in an alternate universe?" he asks.

"Wha..."

"An alternate universe. A universe in which you and I and everyone we know exist, but we made different choices and are leading totally different lives. You believe in it?"

"Hmm," Kenma says thoughtfully, "I guess I do? What about it?"

There is a silent pause in which Kuro thinks about this alternate reality, this alternate universe he just brought up. He wonders what would have become of him there. He wonders if everything would have been alright.

"So what do you think? How would have the Kuro in the alternate universe turned out?" Kuro finally asks his friend.

Kenma rubs his cheek and swats a mosquito buzzing around him.

"You're acting really weird tonight," Kenma says. "Ah, well, I think you would still be stupid in the alternate verse."

"..."

Kenma sighs. "Fine. I think you'd never quit volleyball in this alternate universe of yours. I bet you'd be super serious about it. And I think we'd still be together. I'd be your teammate, I guess?"

Kuro blinks, a tad bit taken aback.

"You think we'd be together there too?"

"Of course, Kuro. We'd be together everywhere."

Kenma Kozume doesn't notice this, but his childhood friend blushes very hard at the answer he just gave. Kuro's face turns as red as a cherry and his thumps so loudly, Kuro is afraid Kenma might hear it.

_We'd be together everywhere._

Kuro suddenly starts to laugh and Kenma stares at him, confused as heck. Then, to Kenma's surprise, Kuro looks down at Kenma and gives him a bone-crushing hug. It would've been a kiss, but knowing how hard Kenma would freak out, Kuro didn't dare to try it out.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Just hugging my best friend, Kenma. Just hugging my best friend."

suddenly, to Kenma's horror, Kuro picks him up, bridal style. Kenma starts to scream and thrashes about but Kuro puts his hand on his mouth, muffling the protests.

"Shh. You'll wake up the whole neighborhood," he whispers.

"What is _wrong_ with you? You're drunk Kuro. You're definitely drunk tonight."

"Yep. On Vinegar."

"Wha..."

Kuro thrusts the ancient volleyball in Kenma's hands he speedily walks home with his shocked friend in his arms. Kenma blinks at the black sky, feeling dead inside.

Kuro isn't exactly running, but he isn't walking slowly either.

Kenma suddenly finds this entire thing extremely hilarious and begins to chuckle. His laughs are rather loud in the streets where no one is present. All the lights are off in all the houses, and the moon and the streetlights light up the silent streets a little. And there, Kenma laughs.

"What are you doing. No, seriously, what are you doing? HAHAHA"

And Kuro begins to laugh too.

"We're crazy, you and me both," he says.

"No." Kenma chuckles. "Just you."

Walking with his childhood friend in his arms on these streets...these streets Kuro has known since he was a child...he feels at home. Kuro is used to it all. He knows the way to their homes even though it is dark. This is Kuro and Kenma's neighborhood. He knows it all by heart.

Kuro drops Kenma in front of his door and watches as the teen with dyed hair limps inside. Then, Kuro heads toward his own home.

"Go to sleep, you drunk bastard." Kenma tells Kuro, and the latter still doesn't stop smiling like an idiot. Then, Kuro begins to climb up his old Sakura tree.

He hears Kenma's door open and shut close. The two boys haven't said goodbye to each other, but that is just because they know they are going to see each others' faces again in a couple of minutes.

Kuro climbs for a while and then puts his leg inside his room.

When he turns, there he is, Kozume Kenma, looking at Kuro from his own window.

"Go.to.sleep." Kuro mouths, giving him a fake angry look. Kenma shakes his head and smirks, giving Kuro the middle finger. Kuro smiles. He loves it when his crush shows a side of himself that is unknown to everyone. Then, he watches as Kenma pulls and closes the curtains to his rooms

Kuro stares at them for a long time. Those blue curtains have been there like, forever.

Then, he looks up at the black sky.

"Damn, I wish there were stars." he sighs. And then, he tries to fall asleep, which he utterly fails to do.

"Kozume Kenma," Kuro whispers at his dark ceiling, "We share the same lanes...the same streets...

I know all the roads in this area...

And one day, I _swear_ , I will finally, _definitely,_ find the one that leads to your heart."


	4. rain

The last thing Kageyama wants to do is the first thing he is forced to do each morning; Get up. Groaning and twisting on his mattress, he hunts for his phone.

"HUHRIZZE AND SHINE ~ HUHRIZZE AND SHINE ~"

Kylie Jenner's voice rings through his ears like a siren. Why has the day started out like this? What wrong had he done in his previous life to land up in a situation like this? Kageyama doesn't know. He doesn't want to know. He just wants to sleep.

Forever.

How long has he slept anyway though...Two hours? Five? Seven? He has no idea. It feels as if he hasn't slept at all. He blinks with heavy eyelids and wipes his drool off.

He tries to recall just when he had fallen asleep last night. He had finished writing a few more thousand words, then he had finished his assignments. And after that, Kageyama clearly remembers watching an episode of some show with his sister and falling asleep soon after.

"HUHRIZZE AND SHII-"

" _TOBIO_! For the love of god, shut that damned thing off!" Miwa yells. Kageyama grunts and furiously searches his mattress for his goddamn phone. He wants to hit the snooze button; he wants to keep hitting it and never wake up at all. Unfortunately, he has a full day in the café today; It is a Sunday.

'You're the one who set up such a pathetic alarm!" he snaps.

"It's not pathetic! I like it!"

"You're demented."

"Shut up!"

"No. _You_ shut up!"

Miwa Kageyama is undoubtedly an angel, and a very kind person. But in the morning, she can be a real stick in the ass. Kageyama feels like crying a little. But it is five am. He is not going to cry or argue with his sister. He isn't a kid anymore. He sighs and staggers toward the bathroom.

'Flush the toilet when your done." snaps Miwa, tying her black hair up.

"God, I wish you were dead sometimes." And Kageyama slams the door shut behind him.  
  


After his turn in the bathroom, it is Miwa's. He lets her go in and hears the door shut. Then wiping his hair, he gets ready to make breakfast; Sunday is his day to cook.

Taking a little chunk of butter, he lets it fall on the hot pan. It sizzles and changes shades. Kageyama gently puts the bread on top of it and lets it toast. Inhaling the beautiful smell, he chops some green onions.

The sound of his knife meeting rhythmically with the wooden board and the gentle noise of sizzling butter fills up the air. The boy can also hear the birds twittering and the dogs barking. This is a sound he doesn't feel like shutting out. He feels much better than he did when he woke up.

"Bro, I _live_ for the breakfast you cook for me." Miwa says as she comes out of the bathroom, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. She has just finished taking a bath.

"Nope. First, you don't live for the breakfast. Second, I don't cook it just for you." says Kageyama, still a little bit sour from their morning quarrel.

"Tobio, shut up. I don't wanna murder you this early in the morning." Miwa replies.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and continues to chop. He cracks an egg and drops the contents in the pan. It slowly turns a brilliant white and the entire thing gives off a scent that makes his stomach rumble. To distract himself, he blinks at the pan and tries to recall the dream he had. He cannot.

When the breakfast is done, Kageyama pulls out two plates and is about to serve, when he notices Miwa hurriedly putting her shoes on and heading out the door.

"Yo, where to?" Kageyama asks.

"Gotta dash," she says, grabbing her umbrella and then checking her hair in the glass. "Busy day today. I'll eat at the salon. You take the bike. Bye!"

And then she's gone.

Kageyama watches with a half-opened mouth, the pan and plate still in his hands. He sighs, shrugs, and puts one plate away.

"Pathetic bitch." He tells to nothing and no one in particular.

And then eating alone in silence, the young man listens to the morning rain.  
  
  
  
  


✿✿✿  
  
  
  
  


"I'm here." Kageyama says as he places his bag in the area assigned to him. It is in the corner of the room behind the Cafe's tables and couches. In this room, there are lockers for the boys, a computer for Sugawara and a telephone. Kageyama calls this place, 'The Backstage.'

Going to his locker, he takes out his work clothes. Kuro Tetsuro, Kozume Kenma and Akaashi Keiji are in front of theirs, changing and chatting.

"Uhh, isn't Bokuto Senpai here yet?" Tobio asks the three of them, but he mostly asks this to Akaashi. Everyone knows how close Akaashi and Bokuto are.

The handsome lad shakes his head and buttons his shirt with his long, nimble fingers. "Bokuto-San is completing his thesis. It is due tomorrow and he hasn't written a word. If he doesn't work all day and night today, he's done for."

"Ah." Kageyama says. Then his heart falls when he remembers he hasn't completed his essays either. He purses his lips nervously as puts on his white shirt.

"That complete idiot." laughs Kuro, "I better check on him after work. He's totally gonna need some help goddamn it."

"What about _your_ thesis, Kuro?" Kenma asks, yawning.

"Meh. Mine isn't due for another week." He grins. Then yawning, he struts toward the door. Putting his apron on on the way, he leaves the room.

Kenma shakes his head. Then he yawns again.

"Didn't you sleep enough last night Kenma?" Akaashi asks him.

Tobio puts on his golden earrings as he casually listens to the conversion of his work mates. To his surprise, Kenma's face starts to turn a bit red. "No," the man says. "No, I didn't..."

"Ahh..." Akaashi says and smiles to himself. Kageyama is confused, but he is not going to ask.

"What were the two of you doing then?" Akaashi says as he leaves the room along with Kenma. Tobio Kageyama never gets to know the reply, because the two of them are already gone. Not that he is curious.

The boy is done changing his clothes, so he shuts his locker door and turns the key. Pocketing his phone, Kageyama turns to leave. But on the way, he walks right into a certain someone for the fifth time this week.

"You really need to stop bumping into me, _little_ _king_. Just because you have a crush on me doesn't mean you should bump into me each time." Tsukishima Kei says. Tobio Kageyama hates that the blonde is a bit taller than him. Throwing him a look of pure anger, Kageyama says, "Remember what I told you last time, dude? Go fuck yourself."

Tsukishima narrows his eyes, while his friend Yamaguchi purses his lips and frowns. Kageyama stands his ground, frowning, ready for a verbal combat.

"Is that the only comeback you have?" Kei says, leaning against the locker. Yamaguchi Tadashi is glaring at Kageyama.

"Listen," says Kageyama, "Go get a brain and shut up before I punch you."

"They don't sell brains in shops, Kageyama - _kun_ " Tsukishima says, smirking. "If you had one yourself, you would know. Too bad you-"

"Stop it, you guys." It is Sugawara Koshi. He enters the room. His way of walking and speaking is gentle, polite. Then, Kageyama sees someone else, someone with a smaller build emerge from behind the ash-haired man.

"Kageyama-kun," chirps Hinata Shouyo. He has tied his soft, slightly long ginger hair into a ponytail. He wears an earring too. "Kageyama-kun, you're paired up with me. Onigiri scene. Table three."

"My my, someone is getting really _popular_." says Tsukishima. Yamaguchi sniggers, putting his clothes inside and closing his locker. Kageyama growls.

"Isn't that a good thing?" beams Sugawara. Kageyama purses his lips. He doesn't like this. He doesn't like any of this. But does he have a choice? Of course he doesn't.

Sighing and putting up a firm face, he leaves the 'Backstage' along Hinata Shouyo, ignoring the insults being thrown at him from behind.

"Let's give our best," Hinata smiles at him as they head toward the table.

"Hmph." Kageyama replies.

He doesn't want to get paired with Hinata. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want any of this. But money doesn't grow on trees. If it did, Kageyama wouldn't be here, would he?

This Onigiri scene is requested by two females today. They sit excitedly behind their tables, their phones in hand.

He sits down on the fancy maroon couch. He has placed his pathetic ass on this place countless times now. Enacting stupid scenes with boys, eating pocky sticks, rice-balls and wine with them just for the money...Sometimes he has done this Akaashi, sometimes with Kenma. Now it is with Hinata.

"Yo, Hinata. What did you bring for lunch today?" Kageyama asks, smirking. His little act with Hinata has begun.

The ginger blushes and looks away. "O-Onigiri. I brought onigiri. What about you?" Hinata says a bit nervously. His size may be small, but the amount of talent Hinata Shouyo has surely isn't.

Kageyama stares at the café ceiling. The golden and dark brown shades painted there, along with the falling leaves and empty cages for aesthetic purposes look very pretty, but they disgust him.

"I didn't bring anything," he tells Hinata. Then he looks at the bunch of plastic flowers kept in the vase.

 _Fake_.

"Oh. Why not?" Hinata turns and shifts closer to Tobio, a curious and slightly worried look in his eyes. Kageyama looks at the brown orbs of his coworker and then at the lunch box. Tasty-looking rice balls along with onion rings are kept in it.

"I hurt my hands yesterday and I couldn't cook," he tells his co-worker. No. Hinata is his 'boyfriend' now, not is co-worker. This is acting. This is fake.

"Ah." Hinata says and looks at the floor. "Th-then, would you, um, would you like to try my lunch? Made it myself! Yeah!"

Kageyama smirks. "Sure, I'd love to try those balls of yours."

Hinata's face flushes. "You mean my rice balls, don't you? Or..."

Kageyama brings his face closer to Hinata's, his gun-metal eyes never looking away. He extends his hand and brings it toward Hinata's lap, slowly, subtly...

The red on Hinata's cheeks deepens and his eyes almost shut. Kageyama can hear Hinata's breaths hitch. He can almost hear the subtle moan. The ginger purses his lips nervously and tightens his grip on his robes.

"Feed em' to me, _chibi-chan.._." Kageyama whispers.

Everything is fake in this Yaoi Cafe...

"H-here!" Hinata has finally turned as red as a tomato. He shuffles in his seat and Kageyama smirks and says, "AAH."

With trembling hands, Hinata pops a rice ball in Kageyama's mouth.

"Thanks for the meal...chibi-chan~" Kageyama says smugly, chewing on the rice ball. "Your _balls_ tasted good."

"Shut up!"  
  
  
  
  
  


𓆝 𓆜  
  
  
  
  


Kageyama Tobio pulls out his phone. It is fifty percent charged, and he prays that it will hold on for the rest of the day.

It is break time for the boy now. He has worked hard, and now it's time for him to do the thing which he actually enjoys doing.

At one side of the Yaoi Cafe, there is a little pond. There is a vending machine over there, and a shed. Kageyama comes here everyday during his break to finish his writing, or to read a book. This is the only place in the Yaoi Cafe that feels real.

It is raining. Sitting down beneath the shed, he takes a look around. Massive grey clouds deck the sky and it is pouring as if the heavens are willing to flood the Earth. Rain. Kageyama's favorite atmosphere to write. Smiling to himself, he starts to type. Soon enough, he is totally lost in his own world; he can hear the voice of his characters and he can see the scenes play out like a movie in front of his eyes. This feeling is beautiful to him. This feeling is home.

Writing is like sinking into an ocean where you can breathe. Kageyama lives for this feeling. He loves sinking and sinking and letting the water surround him.

The sound of falling water everywhere around him, the feeling of his slightly moist shirt sticking to his back, the smell of wet mud...

This is everything the young boy longs for. Kageyama breathes in the cool air and sighs. Typing away at a mellow pace, he loses himself into his own world. Partly because of the sweat on his fingertips, and partly because of the rain, little pixels form on his screen. Green, red, purple... He wipes his hands and then his phone. Then, for a while, he steals a glance at the pond.

Little ripples form as the raindrops hit the water. Ripples collide, then disappear, then form again. Again and again and again. Ripples everywhere. A frog leaps into the water and disappears. For some reason, Kageyama suddenly wishes he was a frog.

"So there you are! I wonder where you ran off to!"

An irritating voice pulls Kageyama back into the open air. He knows the person to whom this voice belongs. And that person disgusts him.

"No...Please god, no." Kageyama mutters with disgust. He quickly saves his work and locks the phone.

"Lemme at least enjoy my break in peace, will you?" Kageyama tells Hinata. Hinata has just come bouncing into the shed, his hands in the pocket of black café trousers. His little pony-tail has become a bit messy. Locks of hair fall out, and Hinata tucks them behind his ear. His earing shimmers.

"So this is where you come every day, huh.." Hinata beams.

"Leave me alone."

"Nope!"

Hinata turns toward the vending machine and pushes the buttons. Their is no rainbow in the sky, but this little vending machine does not let the seer feel the absence. The brilliant colors of red, green and yellow, the numerous buttons and slots and the way the glass reflects the rain is a sight for sour eyes. Hinata isn't though. He pushes a button and bends down to grab the can he ordered.

Kageyama is weeping inside. He knows this annoying tangerine is not going to leave.

Hinata comes and sits down beside him in the shed. Kageyama just sits there, glaring at the pond as if it were Hinata.

"This is a sweet place, huh!" Hinata says as he pops the can open. A white little cloud of cold air escapes before the ginger puts the drink to the tip of his lips.

"Tch." Kageyama growls and stares straight ahead, still angry he was stripped away from his world.

"Who are you writing these long texts to?" Hinata chirps. Then he says smugly, "your girlfriend?"

Kageyama feels a desperate urge to punch something. He grits his teeth with anger and disgust.

"Go away."

Hinata ignores Kageyama entirely and hugs his knees. He tilts his head from side to side with glee and smirks at Kageyama again.

"I can't believe a girl actually agreed to date you," Hinata says while putting a hand on his mouth and giggling. "You're so intense and gloomy."

"I am _not_ intense and gloomy. And I am not dating anybody either. Now please, leave. Me. Alone." hisses Kageyama. He stands up. "You ruined my goddamn break time." he growls.

"I'm so sorry, dude." Hinata laughs, "I was just teasing you. I know you write."

Kageyama stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widen and he turns sharply to look at Hinata, who is still sipping his drink. The latter smiles.

"How..." begins Kageyama.

Kageyama is genuinely taken aback. No one in the café knows that he writes. The only person he has opened to about his passion is his sister. And that too because she is family.

"How....did you know that I write?"

Hinata's grin broadens and his eyes seem to light up, "Cuz I write too!! I can tell another writer when I see one."

Wait...

_What?_

"Huh?!" Kageyama receives the second blow of the day. "You? You write??"

Hinata frowns. "Yeah I do. Don't believe it?"

Kageyama watches the person before him with an open mouth. Hinata Shouyo definitely doesn't seem like a writer. He doesn't even seem like a person who read books.

Speaking of books, you shouldn't judge them by their covers. Maybe Hinata really writes. Yeah. This could be a fact. All writers aren't the same...

"Fine then," Kageyama says, leaning on the thin wooden pole that supports the shed. He puts his hands in his pockets. "I believe you. I think you can write. What sort of book are you going to write?"

Hinata grins brightly. "I'm going to write the best book ever written!"

 _Bruh_.

"Yeah right." Kageyama says with disgust. For reasons he can not understand, he also gets angry. "It does not work like that, Hinata. " he says. "It simply doesn't. Goodbye. I'm going inside."

"Wha-" Hinata begins.

Hinata frowns and is about to blurt something out, but Kageyama sighs. "You're a pathetic case. I can tell this already."

To his surprise, Hinata stops frowning and his face melts into a smile.

"I know I'm pathetic, Kageyama. But that doesn't mean I can't fly."

"Fly?"

"Yeah. Fly. I write to fly. When I'm writing, I feel like I'm in the clouds, high as fuck."

"Oh."

Kageyama was right. All writers are different. And in this case, Hinata Shouyo was completely different.

"What about you?" Hinata says, "Why do you write? What do you feel like when you're writing?"

"M-me?" Kageyama mutters, "when I write, I feel like I'm underwater. In a good way. I write to drown."

"Oh. I see."

'Don't judge me." Kageyama says suddenly, gripping his shirt. "I hate being judged."

Hinata blinks, then bursts into laughter.

"I'm not judging you. I'm nobody to judge you. You're so mysterious, I don't know a thing about you. But! I can already tell I write better than you." Hinata smirks.

"Ha?" Kageyama slaps Hinata's head with his palm, giving him a monstrous glare. "No you don't."

"I do."

"You definitely don't. How many words did you write today huh?"

"Five thousand five hundred." Hinata says with pride. Kageyama scoffs.

"I wrote seven thousand." Kageyama says with a dead expression on his face. "I should've written more."

"Wow...you're awesome man!"

"Not really. Like I said, I should've written more."

"I'll definitely write more than you tomorrow! Just watch!" Hinata says, getting up and flinging his empty can in the bin.

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me do you?" says Hinata Shouyo, "Fine! I don't write more words than you tomorrow i will....um, I will..."

"You will?" Kageyama says, staring outside the shed. At the clouds, at the pond and at the flowers.

"Give you fifty yen!"

Kageyama turns to look at the short boy and he scoffs again. "Fine's with me."

"And what if _I_ win? What will you give?" Hinata asks Kageyama.

"That is not gonna happen in a hundred years."

"I'm saying what if it _does_ happen,"

"Then I'll do whatever you say." Kageyama replies.

"Whatever I say? Then if I tell you to bark on the streets, you'll do it?"

"Yeah. That is _if_ you actually manage to write more than I do."

"Hahah we'll see about that, Dogeyama kun."

"Hahah you're hilarious. Now shut up and give me fifty."

"Ha?! What for?"

"Cuz I wrote more than you didn't I?"

"I hate you."

"Don't worry. I hate you too."

Kageyama stares at his coworker. Earlier, he saw this ginger dude as a stupid waste of space, but now, this space is suddenly glowing.

"Kageyama!" it is Kuro Tetsuro. The tall man is calling out to him, which means his break time is over. Kageyama is a bit surprised it is already over, and a bit angry too. He puts his phone in his pocket and leaves the shed. A sudden strong wind blows and the rain falls at him at an angle.

"You better get inside too." Kageyama says, looking behind at Hinata. "It's gonna get stormy."

"Nah." grins Hinata. "I love the rain."

And for the first time in forever, Kageyama feels an actual connection toward someone or something real.

"Ok." He says. Then taking fifty yen from Hinata Shouyo, he and enters the Yaoi Cafe again.

___


	5. phone.

There are some facts about Akaashi Keiji. Some facts, specialities that not many people know about. If people were to know these 'things' about Akaashi Keiji, they would be surprised. Taken aback. The facts are too unexpected, too unbelievable to be true.

One of those facts is that Akaashi Keiji adores his phone

Everyone thinks that Akaashi is an angel, a saint who isn't interested into 'worldly' things like phones and social media and television shows. They think he is a man detached from all these 'stupid' things and more interested in books and libraries and museums. But Akaashi Keiji isn't exactly like that. He does love books and museums, but no. He is different.

Akaashi isn't exactly the man people think he is. There is an 'image' of him that everyone sees and respects. That image is that of a handsome young man who is blunt, calm and cool. Everyone thinks he feels nothing, and handles every situation calmly.

But there is more to Akaashi. So much more.

Getting on his motorbike, the man with perfect physical features turns the key. The night has come; his day at the Yaoi Cafe is done, and now it is time to leave. The Sunday Night came like a food delivery guy. Just like a hungry human awaits the delivery guy to come give him his food, Akaashi Keiji had been waiting for the night to come.

A sound of rusty metal clinking makes him turn.

It is Kageyama Tobio, taking the lock off his bike. The boy is about to head home. Akaashi observes his kohai's movements. Kageyama has nimble fingers, the ones that we usually see belonging to musician or a skilled artist. But Kageyama's dark eyes are lost in the night. In the darkess of the shed where the Yaoi Cafe staff keeps their vehicles, Akaashi tries to see Kageyama Tobio in a better way. The younger man's eyes seem to be staring at a scene far away from this real world, and his lips...they seem to be desperate to say something but they stay pursed and tight close.

Kageyama looks like he wants to scream, but he is as silent as the Sunday night.

"You good?" Akaashi asks.

Kageyama blinks, as if jerking awake from a deep slumber. He turns to meet Akaashi's eyes and blinks again. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm amazing."

Keiji smiles. "Hope Miwa is doing amazing too."

"Yeah. She is doing good. She's doing good." Kageyama says. "I think."

"Good to hear. By the way, no need to say everything twice, Kageyama." Akaashi says, smiling slightly. Kageyama is a funny guy.

"I was saying everything twice?"

"Yes. Yes you were."

"Ah sorry about that. Sorry ab-" Realising he is about to do it again, Kageyama turns red.

"Don't worry about it too much." On hearing this, Kageyama looks relieved.

Akaashi then gives him a goodbye nod as the latter leaves the shed with his bicycle. A few days earlier, Kageyama's sister Miwa used to come and pick him up. Seems like it has stopped now.

Kageyama returns the nod. Then he wears his lost expression again, the expression that says 'I am physically in this world, but my soul is souring in another'. Then the young man pedals away into the night.

After watching him, Akaashi Keiji turns to his phone. His phone that he adores.

Phones. Such miraculous devices. You just push a few buttons and the next thing you know, you are talking to the person you love. You just type a few words the next thing you know, you have broken someone's heart through a text. Feeling hungry? You just pick up your phone and ring up the nearest pizza guy.

God bless the dude who invented the phone.

Starting his bike, Akaashi heads out the shed. He is out on the road now, the place of his part-time job going further and further behind. The Yaoi Cafe and its fairy like lights are far behind him. Now, the café is just a spot. Akaashi on his bike cuts through the cool wind, which is humid and full with the smell of rain. He passes cars and walking people, and he stops occasionally on signals.

After several long minutes, he finally arrives.

Taking his bike toward the edge of the road, he calls a certain someone.

"AKAASHI!" whines a voice. The voice oscillates in Akaashi's brain like a vigorous pendulum. "you finally decided to call me, huh."

"Bokuto-san..." says Akaashi, taking the phone a little away from his ear. Bokuto-san speaks on the phone so loud, that if the phone was held to the right ear, even the left one would hurt.

But Akaashi likes this. He likes talking to Bokuto-san on the phone, even though he gets ear rape each time.

"Bokuto-san, did you finish your thesis?"

"I did." Bokuto sobs. "It's all done. Thank god Kuro left work early to help me out."

"Yes yes. Thank god indeed. says Akaashi, grinning.

"But I'm so tired now. Where are you now, Akaashi?" Bokuto san asks in a desperate and teary tone.

"I'm at the edge of a certain street. Talking to you. Watching some cars go by... why don't you look outside Bokuto-San?" says Akaashi, looking at the scene in front of him. 

He stands with his bike parked in front of an apartment complex. There is a Persimmon tree outside and on the road, the cars go swiftly by, splashing the water that lay stagnant on the roads due to the previous shower. The puddles reflect the red and yellow streetlights. 

"I don't want to get out of bed. I'm too tired. You tell me, Akaashi.What else can you see? Tell me man, I'm too bored! Too tired! I'm nothing! I'm a disaster." cries Bokuto miserably, "I've been stuck in my house all day. I feel like its been a thousand years I left my home. Tell me what the outside world looks like. I am a very sad kermit. No wait. I meant hermit."

"Just look outside your window, Bokuto san." Akaashi says.

"NO."

"Oh okay," says Akaashi, a bit sadly. "I'll tell you then, all the things I can see."

"Tell me about the sky. What does it look like, Akaashi?"

Akaashi looks at the apartment complex. Then he looks up at the sky. Bokuto is in his emo mode now, a time where he gets so dejected and depressed, he cannot function normally. But Akaashi knows how to handle Bokuto when the latter goes into his emo-mode.

"The sky is black. As black as the pupils in your eyes, Bokuto San. But there are no stars tonight, sadly."

"No stars?" asks Bokuto in a small voice. So cute, thinks Akaashi.

"No stars in the sky tonight. Only some dark clouds."

"That is literally so depressing ."

"It indeed is. But there are a lot of trees here. Lots of green trees."

"Trees? Holy shit. trees. I feel like its been a year since I saw a tree, Akaashi."

"You're just tired, Bokuto San. By the way, there is a particularly big Persimmon Tree here. I can see it very well."

"Oh my god Akaashi! There is a big Persimmon Tree outside my house too!! I will show you if you ever come at my place!"

Akaashi smiles. "I know."

"You know? How?"

"Look outside, Bokuto san. And you will know."

The voice coming from Akaashi's phone goes silent. Akaashi smiles, purses his lips and holds his breath. 

"No way..." Bokuto mutters.

And Akaashi laughs. A beautiful, delicate laugh that fills up the night.

In the window of the fourth floor of the building in front of which Akaashi is standing, a man appears. It is Bokuto, his eyes wide in shock. He stares on the ground below, watching Akaashi with a half-open mouth. Bokuto's white and black hair are down and they are messy. On his cheecks are stains of ink.

"There is a star above me now." Akaashi grins softly

"Oh my god Akaashi! What are you doing here?!"

"I came for you, Bokuto san." Akaashi smiles gently. One of his hands is holding the phone. With the other, Akaashi produces a white plastic bag. 

"I packed some left-over Barbecue from the Cafe for you." he says. And Bokuto's expression is priceless. He stares at Akaashi like he is a sudden angel who has dropped down from the heavens to rescue him. His eyes are wide as saucers and his lips are parted. 

"Akaashi. Marry me..." Bokuto whispers in the phone.

And Akaashi can't help but blush.

"Wait for me up there." he tells Bokuto san, "I'm coming to give you a proper reply to that."

Akaashi can see Bokuto's amazing expression from down. He laughs softly to himself, his cheeks a little red.

Bokuto San is just like a phone. All you need to do is push a few buttons and his entire mood changes. All you need to do is touch certain spots in his soul.

"God bless the people who made you, Bokuto san." he happily whispers to himself.

There is another fact about Akaashi Keiji. Another fact that almost everyone in the Yaoi Cafe knows :  
that he is completely in love with Bokuto Kotarou.

As he enters the elevator to go meet the love of his life, he glances at his image in the mirror. For some reason, he suddenly remembers Kageyama Tobio. A guest had once said that they both look sort of similiar. At least the hair. 

For some reason, Akaashi suddenly feels worried about Kageyama Tobio.

The expression that Kageyama always wears worries Akaashi.

He has seen that expression on the guy countless times. Tobio Kageyama wears this expression like a cape and a crown. No one really knows what goes on behind that cape or under the head on which that crown lies.

But Akaashi knows that Kageyama will open up one day. All his secrets, all his true colours and his scent...he will show it to someone. Maybe not to everyone, but Kageyama Tobio will surely blossom one day.

For all flowers blossom eventually, and so do people. 

The world might not witness this small spring; just a special person might. But that person will surely be lucky, and that person will surely need to work hard. For all flowers do not bloom that easily.

Akaashi Keiji is a lot like Kageyama Tobio; He does not blossom in front of anybody. There is only one person who has seen Akaashi Keiji's spring.

Akaashi knocks on the door of that particular person, and that person opens it.

Akaashi smiles. "I am here, Bokuto-san."

𓆝 𓆜

Later that Sunday night, Kageyama's phone buzzes at a very odd time; 3 am. The black-haired guy is awake of course, with his earphones on, trying to fall asleep. He has insomnia and there is nothing he can do about it. Songs are the only things that calm him down.

Narrowing his eyes at the device with cracked screen, he picks it up and looks at the message.

  
Unknown: hey bateyama kun! Knew ud be awake :)

  
Kageyama grimaces and sighs. With a frown on his face and fingers that are numb from typing too much, he replies.

Kageyama: no. Pls dont be who i think u are

Unknown: hahaha loo its me. Hinata Shouyo 😋

Kageyama: who gave you my number

Unknown: loo*

Unknown: loo*

Unknown: lol*

Kageyama: finally. And u said u wrote. Can t   
even typw properly.

Unknown : 😂😂😂look at urself boo. Type*

Kageyama: 😒what do u want.

Unknown: ah. Just texting u to say that this band called "given" is gonna play nearby the cafe. Bokuto san and akaashi san are huge fans and they invited us all. Even suga san is coming. I think daichi might be too ^^

Kageyama: Given? Never heard of them.

Unknown: they're freaking awesome!!!! U should totally come! Ur gonna be an instant fan!!

Kageyama: nope. I wont be coming.

Unknown: but why not?? You will have so much fun!😃😃

Kageyama: no. Concerts arent my thing. Tell me more about this daich btw. Everyone seems  
to be talking about him. I dont have a clue

Unknown: daichi runs the magazine i write for :D We used to live in the same neighbourhood when we were kids, tho i moved away few years later.

Unknown: also, he's sugawara san's boyfriend.

Kageyama: oh. I see.

Unknown: so you coming for that concert?

Kageyama: Thanks for asking, but i cant come. Goodnight

Hinata: wow ur rude

Kageyama: gn dude.

Hinata: ur not even gonna ask me why i moved away and shit?

Hinata: aw

Hinata: well, we used to live in the same town, then i moved away. He's still livibg there and i texted him to join us for the evening. I dont think he will tbh, but just in case...i havent met him in a long while as wrll.

Hinata: so u really fell asleep?

Hinata: aw :( see ya tmrw, u rude bitch.

Hinata: u still there?

Kageyama: goodnight.

Hinata: oh hey 😃😃 how many words did you after you came home?

Kageyama: 3210

Hinata: damn. I wrote 2600

Kageyama: you owe me another 50 yen. Now, let me sleep in peace ffs.

Hinata: but wait a bit 😞i wanna chat woth u more.

Kageyama: i promise i'll chat woth u at work tmrw ok?? Now pls. I really need to go to sleep now. U should sleep too😒

Hinata: kkk. Bye!! Gn.

Hinata: i said gn!!

Hinata: :(

Kageyama: gn ok?!! Now stop, dumbass.

Hinata: 😞gn man. wanted to talk to u more :(

  
Kageyama stares at the message. He is shocked, very shocked. So shocked he might burst into tears. Why would a person like Hinata Shouyo be interested in talking to him? There is nothing remotely interesting about Kageyama. Or so he believes. He thinks his books are interesting. Not him.

He stares at his phone and at the notification.

...wanted to talk to you more :(

Kageyama can totally chat with Hinata now. After all, he can't fall asleep. Talking to a new person would definitely feel better. But Kageyama isn't the type to chat or talk a lot. He is not going to open up to a person like Hinata Shouyo. He just won't.

He can't.

Kageyama can't fall asleep. He cannot open up. He cannot chat or write the next chapter. He cannot do anything.

He feels like a butterfly stuck in a web. Just the thing is, he feels like he is the butterfly and the spider at the same time.

Frustrated and completely confused by the things he is feeling now, Kageyama gets up and goes to the bathroom. After taking a long piss, he washes his hand and then his face too. Sleep all gone, he walks toward the window.

They saw you 'fall asleep.' Is sleep an abyss you fall into? A valley you jump into? If it is, Kageyama wants to jump headfirst. Whatever 'sleep' is, Kageyama wants it. He has insomnia. His brain is out of control. His mind is like a like a spaceship going faster than the speed of light. His mind is like a spaceship, of which he is not a pilot. He is not the master.

Beside him, Miwa is crying in her sleep.

There she is, lying on the mattress behind him. She is frowning, her lips are twitching. Tears have collected in the corner of her closed eyes. Kageyama Tobio wonders what kind of dream his sister might be having. He wants to wake her up and talk to her. He wishes he could see her dream, he wishes he could see right through her.

But when he can't see through himself, how can he expect a thing like that to happen?

Heaving a long and heavy sigh, Kageyama Tobio goes to his window. Opening it very slowly and gently so that Miwa wouldn't hear him, he takes in the smell of the air. It is cold, moist, but absolutely refreshing.

The city is like a black ocean. Tokyo. It is dark, the building are like waves and the occasional golden and red lights are boats. Kageyama wants to drown. He wants to drown in this city, he wants to drown in the darkness. He wants to get wet in the rain and let the storm whisk him away. He wants the water to take him. Completely.

Thunder rumbles. The clouds are alive again. It isn't raining now. It isn't raining yet.

It isn't raining. This is the aftermath. It is cold, moist and wet and cool. The grey clouds are still there, but only in certain spots. At some spots in the sky, Kageyama Tobio can see stars. Very clearly. He breathes and calms down.

Then he spots it. A plane.

It is going straight away from Kageyama, its red lights blinking in the sky. The little red light moving away fast and a billion stars Kageyama cannot see.

Then, to his shock, there is another plane.

There they are. Two planes. Shining against the black, cloudy sky. Two planes, completely aligned, moving together in the same direction and the same speed.

Two planes, moving together in the black sky at 4 am at the night.

Do they have the same destinations? Will they ever reach the their destinations? Kageyama wonders if the pilots know that their planes are flying in the same direction and next to each other.

Kageyama wonders if the two planes know of each other's directions.

He wonders if those two planes can see each other.

As he sees those two planes flying away, he holds his breath for a very long time. He holds it until the light of the planes grows fainter and fainter.

Then the planes are gone.

Kageyama exhales and closes the window. Then heading over to his own matress a little further away from Miwa, he tries to fall into the abyss known as sleep.

As he closes his tired eyes, he sees the sight that he will remember for the rest of his life.

Two planes.

Two planes flying next to each other in the dark, dark night.

  
___


End file.
